


Please

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Slam Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, slam poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



Do not speak to me when the sand runs clear,  
For I do not want to hear your pitiful whispers.

You planted roses in my eyes so that I would see,  
Through the tinted glass.

And although they were beautiful the thorns pricked me,  
I have ripped them out.

You hold no significance.


End file.
